


Dinner Date

by RumbleFish14



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Eating, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: NORMAN AND MELISSA GO TO DINNER AND THINGS GET A LITTLE FRISKY UNDER THE TABLE





	Dinner Date

"Come on babe, we are gonna be late!" Norman yelled across the house, waiting for her to get ready for anything was a nightmare. She had to be just perfect for him, always. Didnt matter if they were at the store or going to a mansion, she always looked good.

 

Norman looked down at his watch, the one she got him for their 2 year anniversary, which happened to be today and they were going to miss their table if she didnt hurry up.

 

"Oh, I'm coming." Melissa laughed as she grabbed her purse and went to meet him by the door.

 

His mouth hit the floor when he saw her, she was wearing the perfect black dress that showed off her body just how he liked to see it. Every curve and her smooth skin was enough to get him hard as a rock. He licked his lips, seeing her legs tucked into killer heels. He wanted to forget about dinner and peel her out of that dress.

 

She spun in a circle, "you think I look okay?"

 

He groaned and pulled her into his arms, "fuck yes baby, we shouldn't go to dinner."

 

Melissa snorted, "and why not, after all the time I spent getting ready."

 

Norman grinded against her until she gasped and he nodded, "that's why I don't wanna go to dinner baby, got something for you right here."

 

Melissa let her hands slide down his toned chest to the bulge in his pants, rubbing over it over and over again, "how bad do you want it Norman?"

 

He moaned and let his fingers pull down the zipper one the back of the dress, just enough so her shoulder was bare to him. He bent down and kissed it, using his teeth to scrape her perfect skin.

 

"I want it so bad baby, don't wanna let you leave until we both come."

 

She pulled away from him and turned back around, waiting for him to zip her back up, "come on, help me."

 

He bit his lip and zipped it back up, "please babe, forget dinner."

 

Melissa shook her head and opened the door, "you made me get all dolled up for this and I wont let it go to waste, we can play after dinner."

 

Norman adjusted his cock, rubbing over it a few times. Trying to make her want it as much as he did but her will was strong, when she made up her mind there was no changing it, "fine, lets go. Maybe Ill just drive slow so we miss dinner anyways."

 

Melissa swatted his arm and together they headed out to dinner.

 

*

 

He had a plan, he would not make this easy for her. She had teased him at the house and made him come to dinner with a raging hard on. Norman was already thinking his plan over as they were lead to their table in the back, just as he asked before all the teasing.

 

Norman let her slide in first, the table cloth long, hanging to the floor as he moved in beside her. Just one more idea to add to his list for tonight. He handed her a menu but didnt bother looking at his own, he only wanted one thing to eat tonight.

 

"See anything you want baby? Melissa asked, flicking the pages back and forth.

 

Norman put his arm around her shoulders and put his mouth right up to her ear, "you have the only thing I wanna eat tonight baby."

 

She moaned and he could see her hands gripping the menu harder, "don't Norman."

 

He chuckled and saw the waiter come over and he moved his arm so it was no longer around her shoulder but slipped into her lap. Parting her thighs slightly and just leaving his hand to rest between her thighs.

 

The entire time he took their order, Norman moved his hand higher and higher up on her leg. Hearing the drastic change in her voice as she tried to order her food. The way her bottom lip trembled. His hand was now rubbing her pussy through her silk panties.

 

"Norman..." she whispered as the waiter walked away.

 

"Something wrong baby?" he let his fingers rub only over her swollen clit.

 

"Ah..please don't do this here."

 

"Well you didnt want it at home, figured this would be better huh?" his other hand replaced the one between her legs so he could once again put his arm around her, "you don't want it baby?"

 

Melissa groaned, feeling the way his fingers teased her. She was beyond soaking wet from him, the little tease, "I do but we are supposed to have dinner first Norman."

 

"I don't care about dinner right now, what I would like to do is let these plates crash to the floor and set your sexy ass right in front of me. One leg on either side of my head and eat you as you beg me to fuck you."

 

"Norman!!" she groaned and rolled her hips so she could move against his fingers.

 

"Yes baby, you would be screaming my name and letting me eat you until you are bone dry. All our come all over my face, dripping down my chin."

 

Her hand found his between her legs and she brought his hand closer to her so he cupped her mound all the way, "I need it."

 

Norman loved teasing her, it was his favorite thing to do...well second favorite aside from being face deep in her sweetness which is what he wanted right now. He moved away from her and slowly slid under the table.

 

"Norman, what are you doing, get up here before someone sees you."

 

He lifted the table cloth and his face was in her lap, "just eating my mean baby, don't want me to go hungry do you?"

 

He didnt wait for her to answer, just put the table cloth back in place and spread her legs open. Kissing from her knees all the way up, pulling the dress up to pool around her hips. He could see her silky panties already wet.

 

Norman grinned and buried his head between her legs, licking her through her panties. Fasting her only a little. But he sucked her clit, felt as her legs shook under him. Hearing her panting above him.

 

Footsteps let him know the waiter had returned with their food, "he just went to the restroom." Melissa tried to smile. The waiter nodded and left.

 

Norman chuckled, "good job baby."

 

"Get up here and eat."

 

He shook his head and pushed her panties to the side. Sucking her into his mouth, spreading her legs wider to drill his tongue deep inside her. He felt the table cloth move and soon her hand was fisting his hair, pushing his face deeper between her legs.

 

Now Norman moaned, doing everything he could to make her come and he could tell she was close, the way she moved and the muffled gasps let him know. He let his nose rub her clit as he spread her lips open and swirled his tongue.

 

"Norman!!" she said and came hard for him, moving as much as she was able to without giving herself away.

 

Norman groaned and swallowed all of it, licking his lips as he let her panties slide back into place. Pushing her dress back down and easily crawling out from under the table to see her a panting mess. Leaning back in the booth, her face flushed red.

 

"You enjoy your food baby?"

 

Melissa just looked at him, wanting so bad to be mad but it felt too good when he did that, she smiled and nodded. Now it was her turn. She kept his stare as she slipped under the table just as he did.

 

"Oh fuck." Norman panted as he could feel her hands working his pants open and taking his cock out. Stroking it from base to tip and over again until he was wiggling in his seat.

 

He let his head drop back at the feel of her mouth on the tip of his cock. Gripping the table cloth when she flicked her tongue over him. Sucking on the head and working his shaft. He looked around and no one seemed to notice at all that his wife was blowing him under the table.

 

"The whole thing baby, wanna feel the back of your throat," he whispers and felt her take him in until she gagged a little, "yes, fuck yea baby!" 

 

Norman moved the table cloth just a little until he could see her cheeks hollowing out every time she took him back into her mouth. Seeing saliva drip down her chin made his body shake. He loved the way she looked with her mouth full of his cock. Seeing how much she loved to suck him until he came.

 

"Fuck, not gonna last long baby. You gonna swallow me?"

 

She nodded and worked him faster.

 

"Shit, right there, right there....god!!" he bit his lip and watched as he filled her mouth, seeing her swallow over and over trying to get every drop of him.

 

She pulled back and tucked him away, her lips a sexy shade of pink. She looked all around and quickly sat back down beside him. Her hand on his thigh, "you ready to go home now?"

 

Norman laughed, "I think I'm ready to eat baby, you?"

 

Melissa smiled, "I think I already have a full stomach."


End file.
